How to save her
by BeWitched13
Summary: She was Brused and Broken with secrets that would scare most noraml people. Its a good thing it was paul who was the one who was going to fix her life starting with just one look. Imprint story PaulXoc LeahXoc Later SethXoc and maybe JacobXoc


**Ok so this is my first story be nice please. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY ERIN CONNER AUSTIN AND BOOKER !**

* * *

Leah Pov

Ha Ha Ha and they thought it could never be done; yes it has happened I'm moving out of my mom's house granted I'm moving in with my best Friend, her son, one of her brothers and her other friend who is only going to be there half the time because he's in that marines. The funniest thing about her is that she a hot head but has a REALLY sweet motherly side and she cooks in Block because as she say her family eats more than a staving wolf pack (haha) and she cooks better then Emily it's great. I could go on and on but now I get to go rub it in the face off my pack and I'm going to do that by going over to Emily's and Sam's house with this Giant Fucking Cup Cake that Erin made for me.

Paul Pov

Now you know some shits gone down when LEAH Calls for a Pack meeting ever sense the end of the Cullen's thing me a Leah have become good friends almost better than me and Jared so I was a little weird but not info to call her because I know she could take care of herself. Then walked in Leah with a huge bag and a smirk that said "haha you mother fuckers I proved you wrong." she goes into the kitchen and open a bag and in there is a GIANT fucking Cup Cake she slams it down and Says "Haha you Mother Fuckers I'm Moving out of my mom's house hahaha!" then Seth ask in a panic "What, when, Where, does mom know, with who and what does the cupcake have to down with it?" and with that we all looked at Leah waiting "I'm moving, tomorrow, you know that big house in between Forks and La Push, yes she ok with it, with Erin you know the chick I meet a camp like six years ago and she made it and she's a better cook then Emily; no offence Emily!" "None taken this is really good!" we all turned to Emily and apparently well we were all in shock Emily went and got plates and forks and took a chunk out of it "Pregnant women have no bounds do they?" I ask "Paul when you 6 Mouths Prego you may talk but since you not shut up." We all laugh at this and dug in to the cake she was right this was great and after many more Questions Seth shot up with a look of horror "Wait you mean Erin as in anger management camp Erin !" Anger management camp? "Yup!" "The same Erin the got pregnant two year ago and you went to South Dakota to help with?" ask Sam with a weird face "That very one way?" "God help us!" both Sam and Seth said as they stormed out now I was scared and that NEVER happens and as the great con women she is Leah yells "ANY ONE WHO ATE MY CUPCAKE GETS TO HELP ME MOVE IN!" and walks out, Oh goody tomorrow going to be fucking great.

The next day

Erin pov

Why the hell is every one late? Good lord is it so hard to be on time? I guess so I mean here I am waiting for all of my roommates. Austin's driving the last truck here from south Dakota , Conner is a driving miss daisy with booker and Leah well she's just late at this point; so now I'm all alone with some creepy movers that keep looking at me like I'm a pieces of meat and it's pissing me off. "Well that's very thing sexy now let's talk about payment." Said the biggest and scariest of them all but I'm not that scared I can take care of myself "One don't call me that I'm Ms. Perrman to you and Two I per paid your boss so you can leave now." "Well that's good and golly but want something more from you sexy!" he said emphasizing sexy and unzipping his pants; and that's where I snapped THAT was never happening to me again so as he stepped forward thinking I was too scared to move I grabbed he's arm flipped him over my shoulder breaking my table then I reached over and grabbed Austin's Shot gun aiming at the shit head on my floor "Now sweetie I'll forgive you for that but we both KNOW you can't shot that thing!" again emphasizing know and trying to get up. And that's when I turned to inches and fired hitting the flower pot one my widow without moving my eyes from this scum bag "Well shit head I'll give you two minutes to get the hell out of my house before I shout you oh and I WILL be calling your boss." "No one's going to believe you; you have no witnesses only my guys that are outside and they'll be one my side!" "Oh you mean that guys outside me and my brothers bet up for talking about raping my friend?" said one of my favorite voices "Hey Leah good to see you your late; how much did you see?" I ask turning around to see some of the biggest guys I have ever seen including both Austin and Conner that are both like 6'3 6'4 and all of these guy looked impressed and dumb struck exempt one that was showing a more pissed of dreaming look going on but he was cute so it's ok. "All of it by the way I give the flip a ten." Then the scum bag mover tried to grab me well holding a kitchen knife but before he had a hold of me the one I thought looked cute ran to me getting cut but before anyone could react he dragged the mover out side.


End file.
